Redlocks and the Three Beds
by Animegrl421
Summary: Pure Smut between multiple/Kyle with minor plot! Warnings: SLASH, Double Penetration, minor BDSM, minor breathplay, etc. etc. -Characters participating: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Christophe - Also, everyone involved is age of consent! NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first ever smut in my life, so I figured, if I was going to do it, I'd do it for a great cause (My Dear Occulta's BIRTHDAY! WOO! :D) and I'd do it BIG- three chapters for three sex scenes. And just like any smut/porn there's barely any plot (at least I hope there's not) that makes much since and there's not much reasoning behind the sex in the first place. Since this is the first chapter, there will be more plot behind it than the others. Bare with me people! XD (also, this is a really short chapter...sorry...) Oh, and they are definitely of age in this story- no underage sex peeps-  
**

**Red Locks and the Three Beds**

_**Chapter One: Too Nice**_

Kyle moaned as another finger slipped into him. Desperate for friction, he rocked his hips on them, grinding. "Hurry!" he begged, about ready to kill the man whose fingers slowly pulled in and out of him.

His lover laughed, kissing him softly whilst his free hand grasped his jerking hips to stop the motions. "You have to be prepared, Kye." he explained even as he lubricated his cock.

Kyle groaned impatiently, "I don't care if it rips, God, just hurry!"

But Stan just smiled again as if he thought the redhead was joking. God, Kyle couldn't stand that smile. He wanted to rip the man's lips from his face. Stan decided to take advantage of Kyle's still-open mouth and kissed him again, deeply this time. On the outside, Kyle moaned into the kiss, eyes closing in a display of trust. Yet, on the inside he was about ready to strangle his boyfriend. This wouldn't be the first time he wanted to either. Every time the two had sex it was painstakingly slow, and even as he enjoyed it, he hated the gentle slowness of it all.

He cursed Stan's football muscle as the man pushed him down onto the bed fully with little resistance, lifting the redhead's legs to his shoulders. Just as he thought they were ready to go, Stan just had to ruin the moment yet again.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kyle closed his eyes as if he was making a decision, but in reality he was trying his best to keep his hard-on, "Gods, yes, Stan, I'm ready!" he said sensually, trying to save the moment. After all, it was a pretty stupid question at the moment. If he didn't want sex, he wouldn't be letting this happen, now would he?

"Just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Kyle groaned both in annoyance and pleasure as the tip of Stan's cock entered him slowly. He tried to buck his way onto the rest of the cock, but found his lover's hands holding his hips steady. When the cock was finally fully sheathed, Stan waited. The tingle of pain wasn't so bad, Stan should've known that by now. They had both bottomed and topped too many times to be entirely loose still. And with Stan's ultra-extra-preparation he was definitely more than ready by this point.

But that didn't stop the boy from his continuous, _concerned _waiting. Stan leaned down, kissing the redhead rougher than usual, as if he was distracting him from any discomfort he could have. Kyle damned him to Hell in his mind as he gave Stan the okay to continue after the mouth left his own.

Stan's thrusts began as slow as always, letting himself out a couple inches and inside a couple centimeters more until he managed to work himself up to four inches out and in. Kyle whined under him, his cock hard and waiting as his boyfriend thrusts became rougher. Though, with Stan, that was still barely enough.

When the thrusts began to get harder and deeper, Stan began to rub his cock in time with the thrusts. And then Kyle realized why Stan's sex was great still, even if it was annoying as Hell, the slow build up left him with a huge climax, one he could fill building up within him now.

"God, Stan…" he managed, "Harder, please God, harder!"

But the man didn't listen, only leaned down, and began tonguing the shell of his ear, biting-no not biting-_nibbling_ his ear lobe. Kyle whined more, begging for the end even as Stan denied him it with that _smile _once more. "Soon…" he promised, blowing onto the wetness he had created. Kyle shifted, his body aching for completion. He loved the feeling of a building climax, the rush of blood, the aching pain of no release- God, if only Stan waited a little more when his cock was _this _hard, then he would look forward to sex a little more. Alas, he didn't, his peek of climax being the quickest part of their love-making.

He didn't have to wait too long for the end- something he knew was coming soon all-too-well by now. Stan's movements changed, adjusting their positions slightly as the end neared, delving himself as deeply inside the redhead as he could, his hand moving faster over Kyle's shaft.

"Kyle!" he yelled out, as the redhead felt the warm substance of his boyfriend's cum fill his stomach. Not long after the spurts inside him ended, Kyle himself released, his cum landing on his stomach and chest. Panting, they stayed in their positions for a minute more before Stan removed his cock from his body. He could feel the cum dripping out of him but found he didn't care after the amazing orgasm he had just experienced.

As much as Stan loved him and he loved Stan, he really was starting to doubt he'd be able to stand having sex the same way over and over again for the rest of his life. He just wished his boyfriend would mix-it-up a little, be a bit rougher now that their bodies were adjusted to sex. He didn't have to be fast, but he sure as Hell didn't have to be so gentle. He opened eyes that he didn't realize were closed, to see Stan leaning over him, love-filled eyes watching his every move. Another kiss was administered, soft and gentle as always. And Kyle couldn't help but think as Stan wiped the cum off with a waiting towel, that perhaps his boyfriend was a bit _too nice._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Continuing Birthday gift for My Dearest Occulta~ **** Once again, first smut, critique welcome! XD Hope you guys like this, as I HAD to try something dirtier, especially since I'm making myself write this genre for the first time. I have to get the most embarrassing and basic dirty smuts out of the way in order to keep writing without feeling overly out-of-place! XD**

**Red Locks and the Three Beds**

_**Chapter Two: Too Harsh and Too Kinky/Two Too Much  
**_

It wasn't long before Kyle found himself fighting with Stan. Not that Stan knew why, as he continued living in obvious denial that Kyle was anything but a glass doll. The redhead shook himself from his thoughts as he knocked on Cartman's door, still apprehensive about staying without Stan. With their fight becoming more heated, Stan decided to throw himself into football more than ever, either as a distraction or to get rid of added stress, Kyle didn't know nor care at this point.

Sighing at the wait time, Kyle lifted his hand to knock again when Cartman finally opened the door. "Oh, it's the Jew, where's your boyfriend?"

"Football camp, not that it's any of your business." Kyle pushed past the brunette into the house and waved at a game-playing Kenny as he ignored the brunette's mutters of Jews lacking manners without a leader.

The three spent hours on the newest game cube, eating pizza and drinking some beer after Cartman said his mom left for "work". Eventually day became night, and the three made their way upstairs around two.

About an hour later found Kyle laying next to Cartman in bed as Kenny slept on the other side, a tight fit with three people, but they made it work. He found himself slipping into sleep easily in his buzzed state-of-mind, but was woken by a tickling feeling near his waistband. He swatted it away, only to feel it again only a few seconds later. He made a disgruntled sound, and let it be, only to become alarmed as whatever it was found itself on a very private area.

He opened his eyes, the dark room showing nothing as he swallowed thickly with nerves. The thing-as he deemed it-rubbed against his crotch through his thin pajama bottoms. Gasping with both shock and pleasure, he pushed up against the feeling, desperate for more. Another rub, harsher this time, had him trying to hump the thing.

Was he dreaming?

He whimpered the thing rubbed further down, barely touching the insides of his thighs teasingly, tickling slightly at first. Then, a pinch, the small amount of pain collided with the pleasure, making his cock jolt with the thrill. He wanted-no needed more.

Face heated when he heard a chuckle next to him, he realized what was happening, Cartman was awake.

He felt tantalizingly hot breath on his ear only a moment later, "Desperate thing, aren't you?" the whisper came with a tongue, swiping his ear slowly before biting-yes biting- harshly.

"Oh God…" he found himself moaning before he was able to stop.

Then, all motion stopped with the thing-which he now recognized as the brunette's hand, stopped its teasing. "Beg me."

Kyle's breath hitched, he really didn't want to, especially not to Cartman, but Gods, that hand and those teeth….Gulping, he stuttered, "P-please…"

He could feel the smirk, knew it was on his friend/enemy's face but couldn't find himself to care. He was going to regret this, he just knew it…

He felt the bed around him move and a body could be heard shuffling over the mattress. Dips in the mattress on both sides of him let him know a body was over him now- Cartman was over him now. Taking a deep, shuttering breath, he licked his lips in anticipation, as two hands found themselves upon his wrists.

They pulled his arms above his head and held them there, "From this point on, there is no going back," he heard the other whisper. Kyle blinked, his mind too clouded to focus on anything but the holt in his pleasure at the moment.

"Okay." he found himself croaking.

And suddenly there was a colliding of mouths, clashing both delightedly and horribly. It was too fast to keep up, tongue, lips, teeth hitting each other, it was messy and wrong- but so right at the same time. The kiss ended with his bottom lip being pulled out by strong teeth which bit into it so hard he could feel the numbness of nerves and taste the beginning of blood in his mouth.

Next thing he knew, his wrists were handcuffed, he tried to think of when that happened, but could only guess the kiss was a distraction as they were put on. Whimpering as he tugged to find his hands and arms immovable thanks to a strong object in the middle, he looked up at the darkness.

Then, he felt pain so great he unconsciously arched his back into it, tugging his arms desperately. He didn't know whether to arch into the teeth biting his thigh or to try to get away from it, but either way he found himself moaning loudly. He felt a mouth travel upwards, tickling his stomach on the way up, panting from exhilaration, he once more found his back arching into Cartman's mouth as teeth dug into his hip this time, pulling his skin in different directions. He moaned and panted, heart racing as the spot burned harshly. "Please…" he didn't know for what he moaned, only that this teasing had practically made him cum in his pants already.

"Shh…" Cartman said, and suddenly a cloth of some sort was being pushed into his mouth.

At first he tried to push it away, but another bite, this time on his nipple, had him practically screaming, his arched once more, his body not knowing what to do with the pain and pleasure emitting in one spot.

The pain stopped, followed soon by a hurried whisper, "Fuck, I'm not gonna last long like this."

Kyle closed his eyes as his body throbbed with new sensations, his cock was at the peek of an orgasm already and he hadn't even had sex yet. He never imagined it possible. He found the cloth pulled out, forgetting it was there before he looked slightly put out before it was replaced with fingers.

"Suck." It was an order, which in his right state of mind he would have hated, but now- now he obeyed. He willingly licked the fingers, pushing all of the saliva he could onto them. It wasn't long before the cloth was put back in and the fingers found themselves inside of him, his mind too hazed to realize when exactly he had lost his pants and boxers. The fingers pushed and pulled in rough, jerking motions, one added after the other in quick succession, he humped them willingly, finding the other amused with this action.

"Such a slut, I bet you take it every night, huh?" he heard, but didn't understand in his dazed state.

He moaned, the cloth taking in the sounds. He found himself being repositioned as Cartman held his legs up. Not a moment after, a cock slid fully inside him. Screaming in pain once more, he felt the trickles of blood pooling inside of him. And as much as he knew he shouldn't, he got harder at the cooling sensation it brought.

The first thrust came, the cock sliding out fully and in harshly, a slapping sound echoing in the silent room. He moaned loudly as his body was jolted. After the second thrust he found himself using all of his willpower not to come.

Soon enough, the thrusting paused, causing him to whimper in the loss of movement. He tried to grind himself in desperation, but found the bruising grip too much to move. Panting he laid there, hard cock pressed inside him. He barely registered the movements beside and above him now, barely heard the voices.

He finally noticed when a new body lifted his and slid under him, handcuffs lifting on the bar with him. He wanted to ask what was happening, but before he knew it, lubricated fingers pushed into his hole as the thrusts continued.

The fingers pushed and pulled with each push in and out of his body, a new one added until three squished inside with the cock. He was panting hard now, knowing but unsure about what was to come. Then, the fingers pulled out as the tip of a cock took their place.

Huffing, he found the cock pushing slowly inside him. His eyes rolled back into his head as the thickness stretched him further than the fingers did. Shaking his head back and forth, he screamed when the cock pushed further inside. He found himself going boneless, his body throbbing with each centimeter added. His insides felt slightly numb and painful at once as the cock finally pushed all of the way inside.

The thrusts had stopped at this point, a small relief as his body adjusted to having two men inside him. After what seemed like only seconds, he felt his hips held in place as the body under him pulled out some only to slam back inside.

"Ah!" he screamed, biting the cloth as harshly as he could. His body felt so weak, boneless at this point. He found himself being held again as the other cock began to move again, the bottom one joining in soon enough. The pain blinded him, eyes rolling back into his head. The hands were the only things keeping him in place at this point as the two got into a steady pace, one in and one out, pushing and pulling his insides with them. He was stretched to full capacity , the cooling of blood dulling the pain as the cock quickened the pace.

Soon, Kyle found himself moaning, feeling the most full he ever had in his life as the cocks used him. Back and forth, his hole was pulled, and he loved yet hated every minute of it. His throat was sore, raw from screaming at this point, but he still found himself whimpering at every movement.

Tears he didn't know had fallen, were licked by the guy under him, who he knew had to be Kenny. The wetness gave little relief to the heat his body was feeling. Finally, Cartman pushed into him as deep as he could, balls hitting his ass as sperm filled his insides. Kenny moved slowly as he was filled, his teeth nibbling his ear as a distraction.

After a moment, Cartman pulled out, and Kenny controlled his body's movements with his grasp on his hips, he was repositioned into a sitting position, too numb to feel it at this point. He was lifted onto the cock, the hands letting his body fall onto the cock beneath him. Again and again, he was bounced onto it, moaning and arching all the while. Until finally, he was filled, his own release finished by Kenny's hand soon after. His orgasm blinded him, and he knew only one thought as his trembling body fell into unconsciousness, _two too much…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First smut, so embarrassed…yada yada… Anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY OCCULTA! I really hope you enjoyed these horribly embarrassing stories as much as I blushed writing them! ;D Love you dearie, and may you always be a true fan girl! ****J**

**Red Locks and the Three Beds**

_**Chapter Three: Just Perfect**_

Kyle couldn't walk properly for over a week after that little sleepover event. In a way, he regretted it, but in another, it proved that he and Stan just weren't right for each other. Not if, even in an almost-drunken state, he had cheated on him with two other men. It didn't help that the other two were also his best friends… God, he'd never felt so horrible and liberated in his life. At least he only told Stan that they weren't meant to be, if Stan knew the truth, he'd tear himself apart.

It'd been two months since the drama following the sex, including the lies about falling down stairs and all that to his parents, classmates, and ex-boyfriend. And now, now he felt like he had a chance. Though he didn't really realize it until he was in his first French class. The upperclassman is what did it. From the moment he first walked in (late) he stole Kyle's sexual heart. And he didn't think he'd ever get it back until he somehow got that man in his bed.

After class, he followed him, until he was led to a motorcycle, and not just any motorcycle, one with a shovel painted on it. Well, it was worth a shot as any…

Gulping he took a breath, "Hey," he called out, waving slightly to the stunning man. The man paused.

"Vat iz it?" he asked seriously.

Kyle lowered his eyes in thought, "Just wanted to ask about the shovel painting…"

Smirking, the man got his helmet and got on the bike. Just when he looked about to drive off, he threw the helmet to Kyle, "Get on."

Not having to be told twice for this chance, Kyle quickly put on the helmet and got on, nervously placing his hands around the man's waist, unabashedly feeling his abs. The man's smirk grew when they took off.

After an exhilarating ride, Kyle found himself at an apartment building, inside what he assumed to be the man's room. "So…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he examined a weird shovel in the corner of the room, noticing a slightly odd pattern to the man himself.

He paused though, feeling arms wrapping around him. "Uh…" he said as a head placed itself on his shoulder.

"Shh…"

Next thing he knew he was being led to the bedroom, the man slowly kissing up his neck. "Christophe." he finally said, hands sliding under Kyle's shirt, tweaking his nipples.

Gasping, Kyle felt his face heating up, "Huh?"

Laughing, the man bit the redhead's neck sensually, making him arch into the feeling. It wasn't as painful as Cartman, but it wasn't not-painful either. Biting his lip, Kyle began to dry-hump the man behind him. He heard a hitch in breath and smiled triumphantly as he felt something hard press back.

"My name, it iz Christophe, vat iz yours?" the Frenchman asked, unbuttoning the redhead's pants as he bit down on his neck once more sucking the skin this time, sure to leave his mark. Smirking, he eyed the already-bruising skin when he finished. He licked the area and blew cold air across it, causing the boy in front of him to shiver.

"K-Kyle" the redhead said, body trembling with want as he was pushed towards the bed, pants falling along the way.

Kyle's cock was getting harder by the second, as his boxers were pulled off by calloused hands. He moaned at the feeling, none of the others had hands like those. They rubbed his naked thighs, which in turn trembled with the touches.

The brunette bent down to the redhead's cock, blowing at it. Kyle shivered, his heart quickening. "Oh…" he moaned as the man continued.

Slowly the brunette licked up the shaft with just the tip of his tongue, getting a small taste of pre-cum in his mouth. Kyle whimpered at the feeling as yet again air was blown onto his cock. He arched his back into the feeling. Once more, the brunette teased, until Kyle's cock ached with want, body shaking for the feel of this man inside of him.

Christophe smiled, taking off the last of his own clothing and showing his own hardness. He crawled over the redhead and pulled his mouth to his own, licking his lips in question for entry. Kyle opened his mouth in acceptance as the tongue explored, soon joining in a battle for dominance. Christophe ended up winning with experience alone as he pulled out of the kiss, sucking and nibbling the other's lower lip as he did so.

"You're quite sexy like this, mon cher," the Frenchman said, tracing his hands around Kyle's torso. He fiddled with his nipples, watching the red-faced man below him moan with growing anticipation.

Kissing once more, the man blindly reached over to his nightstand beside the bed and grasped a bottle of oil. He pulled out, pouring a small amount onto his hand and growing cock. He lifted the other's legs and let Kyle pull him closer as they locked around his hips. He found the hole and entered a finger, then two. He made scissoring motions, letting the boy below him bounce on them hurriedly. He put in another finger before he was satisfied with the lubrication.

Feeling Christophe line up with him, Kyle relaxed his muscles, humping himself on the tip, moaning at the sensation before gasping as it was sheathed fully at once. "Ah…" Kyle whined out, pain and pleasure taking hold of his system. After a moment's pause, he felt the cock pull out halfway and push in all the way in quick succession, each thrust deeper.

He didn't have to grind his hips for more friction, as he typically had with the others, as Christophe pushed in and moved his hips in a slight twisting motion, stretching him more after his two month celibacy. They started slow, the brunette sliding in, plowing slowly before grinding more. Then, the orgasms started to build.

Kyle's breath hitched when the pace changed, from plowing to full-fledge fucking. Faster and harder, the cock went in and out. Kyle felt light-headed from it all. And when he was finally at the brink, they paused.

"Don't…stop…" he panted, legs pushing the man forward by his hips.

Christophe smiled before leaning down next to his head, "Wait." he said, slowly pulling out.

Kyle whimpered at the loss, "You better…have a good explanation…" he breathed, even as he felt the impending orgasm's rush make him want to stay in the state for longer.

Christophe winked as an explanation before grabbing something from his nightstand. Kyle didn't bother to look, his eyes closed in the sensation of coming down from the brink of cumming. He felt his body's throbbing slow down, his pulse go to normal slowly before suddenly he felt a hot sensation on his nipple. "Ah!" he gasped out, eyes opening in shock before he felt the hotness harden onto it, making his cock jolt back up with the sensation. "God…" he moaned.

The man now above him held a candle, still steaming from recent usage next to the other nipple, tilting it slightly to let a drop sizzle onto it, making the redhead's eyes close and back arch. It wasn't too much pain, but it still was extremely pleasurable. Now with his cock jolting back to the peek again, he knew he didn't have long to last, and he wanted to cum with Christophe inside of him.

With a look he told the man everything. Quickly the brunette resettled, plunging back in just as both other them felt the end. Kyle clamped his muscles down on the cock just as it spasmed inside of him, spurting its warm seed into his stomach. His own cock came with a jolt that shook his entire body, spilling his seed onto himself and Christophe. He milked the cock inside of him until the spurts were through, relaxing his muscles once more. He felt the brunette fall down on top of him, his now-soft cock still inside.

He couldn't help but think to himself, _just perfect._

**End**

**Author's Note: More than likely for the next coming holiday I will make a new story "Redlocks and the Three Beds: The Fairytale" since Occulta mentioned she wanted it, so yay! XD Anyway, first smut, critique welcome, and so on so forth. Don't ask where the candle came from, it's smut. XD **

**HAPPY BRITHDAY MY DEAREST OCCULTA! **

**~Dedicated to My Dear Occulta, the greatest friend a woman could ask for (and the best Bottom Bitch/Mistress depending on day ;) )~**


End file.
